Lunar Star
by Awesome-HetaliaQueen 37
Summary: Shibusen was always not the most normal place ever. But with a new girl more things are going to happen than everyone has expected. With the girl and her weapon new adventures will start and funny things will happen. But a new soul in Shibusen also means new mysteries and secrets that only wait to be revealed! New written of the old Lunar Star. Rated-T just in case!
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**How ya doin' bros, sis' and everynyan? Yeah, that's right! I'm back! After more than a year, I'm finally back! I know, you all missed me so much….or not!**

**Soooo, I'm rewriting my old story 'Lunar Star' here and this time I'm also continuing it!**

**I deleted the old story and I start the story new with this!**

**(I hope what I say now is for real -_-')**

**This time the story will be written better, the story itself will flow better and I'm not gonna be a total jerk/perv or whatever!**

**Ok, only one thing to say anymore **

**Like I said before, I'm back after more than a year. At that time I started readin' fanfiction and since then my English got better. And I hope that much readin' helped me to write better myself.**

**Now, read, review and enjoy!**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Every time I try to remember my past, I always see the same._

_No, I don't see my memories; I'm swallowed by them._

_Every time, the darkness swallows me. I'm falling but I don't land. The fall is tearing me apart but I never feel the ground. Even if I want to, I won't. Even if I wish that I would just crash to the ground so I'm freed from my pain in just a split second, I'm still falling._

_At first I cry my soul out and I try to escape from this hell. But after some time I just give up._

_I'm letting the pain tear me apart. I'm letting the darkness swallow my whole body._

_I'm waiting for just one moment._

_Before I'm completely torn apart and swallowed, I notice a faint light._

_Not a light that somebody sees just before he dies._

_No. This light is dirty. This light is dark. This light steals my soul and my life._

_But still, I'm way too attached to it. It is my only way out of here and I know that. So I'm allowing it to suck my life out._

_The pain increases. My breath is knocked out of me. My consciousness fades._

_But every time, just before I'm completely swallowed, I see these two shapes in the dirty and dark light._

_I can't really recognize what they are but they still seem so familiar._

_And then I shoot my eyes open and gasp for air. My whole body trembles. I can't control my body for some while, so I always just lay there until I'm able to move again._

_It's always the same. Before my life is taken from me by my own memories, I wake up._

_Either in a street or in a park. My only friend, the one who was always at my side, stares down at me._

_He also gives me the same expression every time. No hint of emotion in his eyes. He's not worried about me, neither is he happy that I woke up._

_The first time I had this experience I was scared. But after many times, I got used to it._

_Not that you could get used to something like that. I knew better and I let the pain tear me apart and the darkness swallow me at the very beginning._

_But that still didn't help much. I couldn't really endure this anymore, so I shut almost all my memories out._

_The only things that I didn't shut out were my only friend, my personality and skills and my own name._

_I only live with that. Every painful and bad memory is sealed away. But that also means my good times are shut away._

…

_Not that there were any happy moments in my life._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Finished! The prologue is finished! YAY~~~~**

**A bit (or much) angst in here but this will be very important later in the story.**

**P.S: I forgot to tell ya that the story-line itself has also change (or I will change it…)**

**P.P.S.: If you want to write something angsty/emotional/ or sad listen to 'Life is Beautiful' by 'Sixx A.M.' It's soooo awesome and has so many meanings and emotions in it! TTwTT**

**Hope ya liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1 The new student is lost

**How ya all doin'? If ya ask me, I'm fine. Only that my school timetable is like f*ck. But seriously.**

**School! Why do you have to be so unfair?**

**Well, now to the story! YAY for first chapter! I have to say something! This story follows the Anime (I think) with only few changes. Example: Spartoi was founded, soul = death scythe, etc.**

**Disclaimer in German!**

**Ich besitze nicht Soul Eater!**

**Jedoch gehören mir alle Veränderungen der Geschichte, als auch die beiden OCs!**

**Also Leute! Liest, gebt ein Kommentar ab und genießt die Story!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was a bright sunny day in Death City and everyone lived their life in peace. After the Kishin had been defeated some months ago, everything went back to normal. Even the number of missions dropped after the triumphal victory.

But that didn't mean that the students of Shibusen hadn't anything to do. Besides the missions they still had their normal classes and training, so they didn't get sloppy. Even the teachers had much work to do.

It was like the whole city was just blooming of life. Everyone had their own things to deal with.

Everyone except of one.

The Death room was the heart of the Shibusen, a school where the meister and weapons learn to work together. It was the room where all important decisions were made. And in this gigantic room one man stood in front of a mirror.

Shinigami stared at his mirror, bored. He sighed and turned around now facing the big wooden door. Why couldn't it just flow open? Why couldn't a really troubled blue-skinned Sid run in and tell him something bad has happened? Why couldn't someone make him interested or excited again?

Why couldn't just anything happen so he wasn't bored anymore?

It was true that after the Kishin was defeated everything turned better and all people lived an easier life, Shinigami was also really happy for his people, students and especially his son, but after the number of missions dropped, nothing happened. The death god simply wasted his day staring into the mirror and waiting for something to happen.

Someone could even see his mask frown. Yeah, Shinigami was at the bottom of boredom.

"Ho~ Why can't anything happen?" Shinigami sighed and was just about to turn around when suddenly the big wooden door flew open.

In came a really troubled looking blue zombie, also known as Sid.

Shinigami's whole being brightened up and his mask formed a kind of smiling face. It was like his wish had been heard.

"Shinigami-sama! We've got a-" Sid stopped in his track when he noticed the death god's face. He looked dumbfounded at the mask that looked so happy-go-lucky.

"Um…Shinigami-sama? Is something the matter?" The zombie teacher asked.

Shinigami was a bit surprised at the question and he looked down at Sid. "No~ Not really~ Why do you ask Sid-kun~?" The death god tilted his head to the side in confusion while he spoke in a childish and playful voice.

Sid sweetdropped at this answer. He coughed quietly and continued. "Well, you seem so cheerful, Shinigami-sama. And so I thought something good or funny has happened…"

Shinigami froze in place. He had thought Sid would notice he would be happy but that he himself showed it so openly made him a bit uncomfortable. He knew he could just rub it off but he still was uncomfortable.

"Ohoho~ Sid-kun. It's nothing~ It's just a really nice day~" Shinigami tried to get out of this with his normal attitude. He didn't want to make Sid angry and tell him he was so cheerful because of the zombie's troubles. The death god could be mean if he wanted to but he wouldn't like to admit he likes seeing someone's troubled face when he was bored.

"Well… If that's all" Sid shrugged and sighed.

The big room fell in a dead silence.

"So~?" Shinigami broke the silence after some time and grabbed Sid's attention again. "What did you come here for?"

Suddenly the zombies eyes widened and he looked nervous again. Shinigami used all his self control not to smile again.

"Oh! That's right, Shinigami-sama! We've got a problem!" Sid told the death god. The zombie's voice sounded troubled and excited again.

Shinigami tilted his head once again. "Problem? Has Black*Star broke something again?"

"NO!...Well, I don't really know…. But we've got some bigger problems here!" Now Sid's voice raised and he was near yelling.

Shinigami frowned lightly. "Please, Sid-kun. What did I say about yelling? And what are these problems we have? I'm getting inpatient."

At this statement the zombie teacher stiffened. He knew what could happen when this man gets impatient. Either he would get really annoying or some bad things may happen. So he didn't hesitate and answered. "My deepest apologizes, Shinigam-sama. You know that we have a new student in our school, right?"

Shinigami responded with a nod.

"Well, I was assigned to welcome her at the entrance but…." Sid took a deep breath and continued. "But….. I lost her."

Shinigami stared at the blue zombie. Sid got uncomfortable under his stare and he was embarrassed enough already.

"You…" the death god started, tilting his head slowly again. "You lost the new student?"

Sid sweat dropped at this question. He thought this should have sounded either mad or disbelieving but it sounded way too playful.

"Well….yeah…kind of. She came up the stairs when I went over to her. But without even noticing me she walked right past me and when I turned around, she was gone."

Shinigami still stared down at Sid but not particularly looking at the zombie in front of him.

"Sid-kun? Weren't there two new students?"

Sid shrugged. "There should have been another student? But I didn't see anyone else."

Right at that moment the door started to creak.

Shinigami and Sid both looked at the door while it was slowly opening. And then it stopped. For the next few moments nothing happened but then something came in the room.

Sid was shocked at the sight of this little creature going to the place where they stood.

"Um…Shinigami-sama? Why is a dog in this school?" It was true. What the dead teacher was seeing was a kind of dog. He was kind of small, just reaching the knees of the teacher. Red- brownish fur and black marks on the paws and also black ears. The dog had clear ice blue eyes that nearly looked like you could see through them. A bandage was wrapped around his stomach. It didn't look like he was wounded. Must be fashion or something like that. Nothing that didn't look strange.

But this wasn't what grabbed Sid's attention.

This dog had three tails. Each one of them had black marks on them. One of the tail's marks looked like a sickle formed moon and a star, and the other's ones looked like some random pattern.

The little creature also had a strange mark on his forehead. It looked like a half circle that had three sparks sticking out of it. One stuck up, one to the side and one down. But this mark looked like under this black fur was something hidden.

The dog like creature looked up at Sid and groaned. "I'm a partner dog weapon. And for you it's Kreto, you like-death-stinking bastard." The dog-cat barked back annoyed.

This comment struck one of Sid's nerves. You could call him dead, blue or zombie, but calling him a like-death-stinking bastard? That crossed the line.

The dead teacher was just about to grab one of the wooden crosses that were all over the place when he noticed that Shinigami was here too. The zombie immediately stopped and started to curse quietly, looking away from the principal of the school and the damned dog.

"Oh? You said your name is Kreto? That means you're the second student, no?" Shinigami asked the dog who was now looking at him.

Sid quickly turned around, his face full of disbelieve.

Kreto scratched his ear with one of his feet and barked in response. "And I'm here because I wanted to ask if you saw my good-for-nothing meister." The small weapon yawned, not seeming to care.

"Well, I didn't see her, but Sid-kun here saw your meister" Shinigami pointed at the blue zombie standing next to them. Sid didn't look willing to tell the dog anything at all. Still the dog went over to him and sat down in front of the zombie's feet.

"So,….Sid was it? When did you see her and when? I would be grateful if you could tell me."

The death teacher was surprised and confused at once. Just a minute ago the weapon had called him a like-death stinking bastard and now it pleaded him that formal.

"_What's wrong with this dog?" _Sid thought. He looked down at the weapon sitting by his feet. Even if he had asked him so nice he wouldn't just give in. Not even for Shinigami's sake. No. Not a chance. Not even with this cute puppy eyes that looked like ice. No. He wouldn't say anything.

"I saw her this morning in front of the school around 6 a.m., I think." _"Damn it!"_

Kreto stood up and walked over to the door. Before leaving the room he turned his head to Sid.

"Thank you, you blue idiot" The weapon said while leaving the room. The door slammed shut but Kreto could still hear Sid pop a vein. Kreto couldn't resist and gave a light chuckle.

"_Now I only have to find her. But this could get a bit tiring. What did the blue bastard say? She came here around six? It's half past seven now. Why the hell did he tell Shinigami just now? What an idiot. But at least he led me to the Death room. Still, this is very bad. I can't smell where she is because she was in the whole school already I think…" _Kreto tried to think of a plan on finding her meister.

**BOOOOOOOMM!**

That sound came from the entrance. _"That somehow sounded like something big crashed to the ground._" Kreto thought. _"Let's check it out" _the weapon dog ran off just as Sid opened the door. "_Could be her, after all I'm feeling two strong souls. One could be that damned girl." _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At the entrance of Shibusen were crashed stones everywhere and a big chunk of what seemed to be the rest of a pillar. In this place of crashed stones were two boys.

One was lying on the ground, facing downwards. This boy was clutching his head and it looked like he had a mental breakdown.

This boy had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head and yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt covered by a white jacket, as well as white shoes, and dark blue trousers.

Another boy stood a few feet away from the black haired boy. The other one had spiky blue hair and green eyes. A light scar went over his right eye. He wore a white scarf, a sleeveless shirt, as well as white shoes, and dark blue trousers which were folded a few times so they didn't reach the ankles. Bandages covered his hands and arms just under the elbow and his ankles. He had several small scars on his arms and a bigger one on his shoulder which went over a star formed mark.

The blue haired boy laughed heroic while the other one was almost crying.

"Noooo! Not again! The symmetry was ruined again! Why?" the black haired boy whined.

"Hahaha. No wonder you're so weak! You get a breakdown every time I destroy one part of the school!" The bluehead said between chuckles.

The other boy raised slowly while muttering something about 'destroyed symmetry'. When he finally stood straight his head shot up. "You're going to pay for this! BLACK STAR! I, Death the Kid, am going to punish you for this!"

The blue haired boy, Black Star, burst out in laughers, much to the annoyance of Death the Kid.

"Come on, Kid! Don't say it so funny!" Black Star mocked Kid.

Kid's eyes twitched. "You little-" "Don't call me little! I'm taller than you are!" the bluehead interrupted laughing.

Kid fell silent. Black Star noticed the sudden silence and stopped laughing, though he couldn't help but still giggle lightly.

"What is it Kid? Too scared to say anything?" The bluehead raised an eyebrow in amusement. "If ya too sc-"

Black Star quickly turned to his side, barely blocking a kick from Kid. He pushed Kid away, sending him fly. The black haired boy landed some feet away, looking the whole time at Black Star. His eyes were full of rage and annoyance.

"Now ya talkin'!" Black Star shouted while getting in a fighting position. Kid also was about to take a fighting position when he got kicked in the sides by Black Star. The bluehead chuckled as Kid slammed in the wall. But the black haired boy was on his feet again in just a second. And so the fight between the two boys began.

Their fight didn't go anywhere at all. The two boys were just blocking the other's attacks and tried to land a few good hits.

When Black Star blocked a punch and kick from Kid he grabbed his opponents wrist and ankle. Black Star tried to send his soul waves in the other boy when Kid unexpectedly spun around and kicked Black Star with his other foot in the stomach which sent him fly.

Just at that moment Kreto ran outside the building, getting in the trajectory of Black Star. The dog swirled his tails together and they turned in what looked like a steel bat. The little weapon dodged the flying bluehead with a hit to the head. Black Star landed on the ground, blood running down from his head.

The dog groaned and transformed his tails back. He scanned the place, looking for his meister. When he realized she wasn't here he turned to Kid, bowed and then ran in the building again.

Death the Kid stared wide eyed at the entrance and the blue haired, half dead boy in front of him.

His thoughts came back to the world when Sid ran out of the building. Now the zombie's eyes widened. At first the blue teacher looked at the destruction, then at Black Star and at least he stared at Kid. The black haired boy immediately pointed at the beat up guy lying on the ground.

Sid frowned and folded his hands over his chest.

"_OH, REALLY GREAT!" _Kid sighed. _"Now I'm getting punishment too. Well, thank you, Black Star!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So! That's it! I know, I know! Not much action in it! But this was more to introduce characters and not the main part of the story! Actually the main part will take some time….. First I'm gonna' introduce everyone and my OCs will be getting used to their new surroundings!**

**I totally had to write the scene between Kid and Black Star 'cuz it's one of my fav moments! And I know that Sid seemed a bit (or much) out of character but I haven't watched the series for a long time and he wasn't really my fav character…**

**Btw! I'm working on the designs of my main characters and soon they'll be uploaded on dA! (Also made Black Star scatches!)**

**Ok! What's up in the next chapter? **

**Meeting Maka, Soul, Crona, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz and my main character OC will show up (but only at the end and that only for a short moment). And a very lovely meet again between Black Star, Kid and Kreto~**

**Hope it's not gonna take long!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Infimary

**Sorry for taking so long! Ya know, life, school,...laziness -_-'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.  
**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 2. No more notes.  
**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
**

„MAKA-CHOP!"

On the stairs that led to the entrance of Shibusen stood a girl, crossing her arms and shifting her weight on one leg. A light red flush of embarrassment and anger went over her face as she glared at a boy with her olive-green eyes. She clenched the big book in her hand which had some red stains on one corner, clearing her throat to say something. "Apologize. _Now._" She ordered, trying to sound calm while she was near snapping.

However, the boy in front of her rubbed his head where he was hit with the dictionary of the girl and gave the pigtailed girl an annoyed glare. He straightened himself up, his blood red eyes never leaving the girl a few stairs above him.

"And why the hell should I? You should rather apologize for always hitting me!" the boy groaned.

"I don't have to say sorry to a perverted weapon like you, Soul." The pigtailed girl stated, the frown on her face deepening.

"Well, _Meister Maka,_ and I don't have to apologize to a violent and _flat-chested_ bookworm." Soul snorted, his mouth twitching in amusement as his meister's face lit up.

When Maka uncrossed her arms and raised the one with the dictionary, the weapon held his arms over his head, faking a scared expression. When the red-eyed boy finally let a chuckle escape his mouth, Maka snapped, dropping her book and grabbing her weapon partner on the collar of his shirt.

"You have three seconds before I kill you, damn pervert!" the pigtailed girl growled, her face dark.

Soul was showered over with fear and some respect but he still was at the edge of breaking out into a laugh flash. "Yeah, yeah! I'm sorry, okay? Calm down!" he said and raised his hands up in defense.

Maka let go of him and bowed down to pick up the big book as she glared up at him once more and snapped, "Don't _ever _touch my waist again like that, _idiot_."

Soul rolled his eyes and started to move again, passing his meister. He turned around to look at her when he noticed her panties showing from under her skirt. "Ah, the blue- white striped ones" , the weapon snickered.

Maka shot up and grabbed her skirt to hide her underwear, her face flaming because of embarrassment. She frowned when she turned around and was just about to lecture her friend again when suddenly someone ran past them. Both, meister and weapon, looked up to see their friend Tsubaki running up the stairs.

They ran after the tall girl, Maka starting to worry and Soul just tagging along. When they arrived at the end of the stairs, the entrance of Shibusen, the pigtailed girl's and the silver-haired boy's eyes widened in shock. Everywhere were stones and broken parts of a pillar.

Soul was still staring but Maka recovered immediately and called for her friend. "Tsubaki!" At the mention of her name the dark brown-haired girl looked over her shoulder, not noticing some broken stones lying in front of her. She stepped on some and slipped, falling to the ground anime-style.

Soul, who had recovered too, had to hold back laughers while his master ran over to the tall girl, helping her to stand up. Tsubaki was out of breath and coughed as she wiped dust and dirt out of her face.

"Are you okay, Tsubaki?" the pigtailed girl asked, her face full of concern. When her friend nodded, she continued, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Tsubaki frowned and face palmed, a sigh escaping her mouth. The tall girl pointed at the mess around them and sent Maka a look which said, "_Well, guess." _ The pigtailed girl sighed and put her hands on her hips, looking up to her friend. "I suppose it's your meister, no?" , the olive-eyed girl groaned.

Tsubaki gave a light nod as answer, seeming distressed. Maka knew her friend could be patient, nice, forgiving and lovely, but it only made sense to her when this girl could get frustrated over such a meister, after all if it's Black Star.

"And? What did he do this time?", the two girls turned around when they heard Soul ask. Maka frowned slightly and snorted, "Isn't it obvious?" Soul gave his meister a short glare before turning his attention to Tsubaki, expecting an answer from his friend.

The tall girl gave a small smile as she played with her dark brown hair. "Actually, I don't know for myself. But I think Black Star destroyed a part of the school again and fought with Kid. After all Sid-sensei said that he found both of them outside at the entrance." Tsubaki bit her bottom lip and she suddenly looked worried and bothered about something before she continued. "Black Star and Kid had fought many times but I didn't think that they could get injured…"

Soul and Maka stared shocked at their friend when the pigtailed girl shouted, "What?! They got injured?! This two idiots, taking this all so damn serious!" The meister face palmed as she let out a growl. Soul and Tsubaki sweetdropped at the reaction of their friend.

"Don't worry, Maka. Kid has only a few light bruises and cuts. Black Star, however, has a wound on his head. But like I know him he will recover fast." The tall girl tried to calm down the enraged meister.

A pout formed in her face and she huffed, "Fortunately, they're not weapons like you are assassin weapons and Soul a stupid scythe."

The weapons nodded in agreement when the silver-haired boy realized he was just called stupid.

"Hey!" He shouted but was ignored by the girls, who were already making their way into the school. Soul growled and muttered some curses before joining his friends._"Girls."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

There were many things he accepted and liked. Like his skateboard, his favorite picture hanging right in the middle between two candles (symmetry), his books sorted after color and size (symmetry again) and his father's statues right in place (dude, seriously?) That were all things he accepted and liked.

But what he, Death the Kid, absolutely didn't accept and really hated, was being treated like a child who had just fallen from his seat or hit his knee. No, he wouldn't ever like this. But that his friends were surrounding him and Black Star right now didn't help much.

Right now Kid was sitting in a bed in the infirmary of Shibusen, his friends all looking worried or bothered.

Kid rubbed his temples as he was constantly asked if he was okay, only to answer 'yes' the whole time. He glared at his blue-haired '_friend'_ in the bed next to him and frowned. _"It's all your fault, you moron"_, the black-haired boy thought, not stopping to glare at the assassin. Kid was irritated because just before Tsubaki, Maka and Soul entered the room, Black Star didn't stop whining about his headache. But when their friends burst into the room his face was plastered with his wide trade-mark smile. When after some time his two guns Patty and Liz joined the group (who seemed not to care about the injured meisters), the bluehead got even more cheerful.

"_I'm not surprised this idiot likes this attention."_, the black-haired boy thought.

What irritated Kid even more, was the fact he was sitting on the infirmary bed. He wasn't injured at all (only a few bruises) and still Sid had sent him to rest.

Death the Kid sighed and looked out the window, trying to ignore the ruckus.

While Kid was spacing out, Black Star forgot everything about his injuries and just had fun with his friends. When he noticed the boy who he just had fought with staring out the window, he just had the feeling to mock him.

The bluehead snickered and told his friends, so loud that Kid could hear it, "And I made lil' OCD boy cry again~"

Black Star saw Kid twitch and he chuckled in amusement. Suddenly Shinigami's son turned around and threw a pillow in the bluehead's direction. Said bluehead just laughed and dodged it easily, letting the pillow fly towards the door.

Just at that moment, the doors opened, revealing Chrona and Ragnarok, who was laying on her head. The pillow hit her directly in the face, making her stumble backwards a bit. Ragnarok seemed not to be pleased at all because he took the pillow, ripped it to pieces and screeched, "HEEEEEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING, HUH? WE CAME HERE TO CHECK IF YOU DAMNED BASTARDS ARE OKAY AND YOU ATTACK US!"

Chrona panicked a bit and tried to calm down her black blood sword, failing miserably. So, he continued to insult the others, "Who was this?! The crazy assassin or the Death God's crybaby? Or was it the flat-chested bookworm?!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

After the hit the sword had received, Ragnarok quieted down and disappeared in Chrona's back. The pink-haired girl bowed slightly, meant as an apology. "I'm sorry for suddenly coming here but Kim told me you were in the infirmary because you two fought again" she nearly whispered.

Kid gave a kind smile and said, "Well, thank you for coming." Chrona blushed and played with her black dress nervously.

"By the way", Tsubaki said out of nowhere, "How did you get so injured, Black Star? Did you get distracted again?"

It looked like something in the assassin's head snapped because he looked angry and enraged.

"GuuuuAAAAGHAHGHAGHGHA!" , Black Star shouted as he jumped out of his bed and ran out of the room, screaming something like 'I'll kill it!'. As worried as the bluehead's weapon is all the time, the dark-haired girl ran after her meister and Maka and Soul, too, followed him.

"Uwah~ Seems like fun!" Patty chirped as she dragged her sister out of the room, leaving Kid and Chrona alone.

The pink-haired girl hugged herself and shifted uncomfortable, a blush on her face. Kid stared at her, not understanding her actions, and studied her.

"So…..um…are….Are you okay?", the girl asked shyly.

Kid snapped out of his thoughts at the questioned and growled, "Yes, I AM." Chrona jumped at the unexpected annoyance of Shinigami's son. The boy seemed to realize he said his answer too harsh and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, Chrona. It's just that everyone asked me the same question a HUNDRED of times. But you weren't there, so you couldn't know. I'm sorry for my rudeness."

The girl's face reddened even more and she held up her hands. "Oh, no… I mean…It's okay."

A heavy silence befell the room and the atmosphere got really uncomfortable. Even more so for Chrona because Kid wouldn't stop staring at her. The pink-haired girl tried to avoid eye contact because she felt uncomfortable enough already. Why she felt like that? She didn't know. Every time she was around him her heart would start pounding. She couldn't endure to be alone with him because her face would light up and she would get uncomfortable. But when Kid was nice to her or he thanked her, she would feel a warmth in her body that she's almost never felt. The only time she felt like that was when her dead mother, Medusa, had praised her. At the thought of her mother Chrona flinched. Did that mean she compared Kid to her? No way. Kid was nice, not like Medusa. She only had praised her for killing someone or something, not for being herself.

When the pinkhead realized she had thought about the boy that stared the whole time at her, her face reddened even more (if that was possible).

Little did she know Kid thought about her the whole time he stared at her. Shinigami's son couldn't believe he was actually friends with this girl. Just a few months ago he had fought with her. But after the Kishin had been killed, as well as Medusa, the girl had began to change. At first Kid didn't notice much because he hadn't accepted her completely. After all she had betrayed their trust but after some time he began to accept her again. He even began to….to like her. From that point he noticed how she had begun to change, of course in a good way. She gained some weight, what didn't mean she got fat. Before, the girl was just skin and bones but now her body looked healthy. Her skin got some color and even her chest had grown a little bit. She looked now more feminine. Though she refused to cut her hair, much to the confusion of her friends, Kid liked her hair. God, he even didn't care it was asymmetric! And he was OCD!

That irritated him much to his annoyance. Still, he accepted even that.

When Kid saw Chrona look his way and she looked startled, he noticed that he had been staring at her the whole time. His face reddened a bit before he quickly looked elsewhere. He was just about to say something when Ragnarok popped out again.

"Hey! OCD guy! Stop starin' already, you perv!", the black sword mocked.

Kid's face flashed angry red and he frowned at the weapon who smiled cheeky. The boy sight, stood up from the bed and turned to the girl. "We should leave too. Class starts soon", he suggested with a gentle smile.

Chrona nodded and followed him out of the room, both ignoring Raganrok's insults.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After Black Star was caught and calmed down, the gang went to class, where Kid and Chrona where waiting for them. Though the bluehead didn't stop whining, he and the others prepared for class.

Only a few minutes before the class began the doors opened but nobody came in. All students looked confused at the door.

"Gah! There you are!" Black Star screamed, pointing at the door. Only then the other students noticed a small three-tailed dog standing in front of the door, looking up uniterested.

Kid's eyes widened and Black Star jumped from his seat and ran towards the dog.

Kreto noticed too late that the bluehead actually attacked him. There was no time to dodge anymore!

…

But like a miracle Black Star was slammed to the ground, face first. The floor crumbled under the pressure of the slam.

The one that kicked the bluehead to the ground jumped off his back and looked at who she hit. Her emerald green eyes stared at the boy in front of her and then at the dog. She blinked a few times before her face made an expression that literally said 'Oh. Shit'.

She backed away from the dog, blowing some chocolate brown strains out of her face and tugging nervous on her green scarf. The girl gave the dog a nervous smile and tried to avoid I contact.

The dog growled at the girl. She gulped. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled again.

Suddenly a pout appeared in her face and the girl looked rather annoyed."What the hell Kreto? I searched for you everywhere and now I even have to save you?", she snorted.

"Really now?" the dog asked, morphing all his three tails into scythe like blades.

A big challenging smile appeared on her face and she snickered, "Well, come at me, _doggy~"_

The last thing that was heard was a cracking sound and a scream~

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dr. Stein made his way to the class room. When he arrived at the class he looked at his watch. _"8:06, huh? I'm not that late." _, he thought as he opened the class room. As he looked inside, he found more than half of the room damaged or destroyed. He looked at his students who all watched a fight. "Well, it seems like you guys met your new classmates already", the teacher sighed an rubbed his head. "_What a mess"_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Done!  
**

**A bit fluff between Kid and Chrona (love this couple~) and a very violent Maka~~~~ In this story my fav couples will show up~  
**

**P.S. Yes, I think Chrona's a girl!  
**

**I hope next chapter won't take so long! -_-'  
**


	4. Chapter 4 First day

**...I know it's been long but don't judge me. It's damned school, okay?  
**

**Kreto: That's only a lie, so you don't have to say that you were just too lazy.  
**

**...Where the hell did ya come from?  
**

**Kreto: I don't know. You're the insane author.  
**

**Well, that's right...I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!  
**

**Kreto: Shut up and start with the story.  
**

**Okay, okay...read review and enjoy.  
**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"Where do you come from?"

"Don't know."

"…When's your birthday?"

"Dunno."

"Um…..What are your parents' names?"

"Like hell I know."

"_God damn it, she's way too blunt."_

Kreto sighed at his meister's behavior. After apologizing to Dr. Stein about their fight, the weapon and his meister had calmed down. Due to their fight's destruction the class had to move to another room. Currently the students and the teacher were in another classroom at the other side of the school.

This room was fairly small but had this comforting feeling, just enough room for the students and their teacher.

Dr. Stein allowed the students about ten minutes to talk to the new students before class started. Most of the class asked the new girl various questions, only a few stayed out of the conversation. One of them was Chrona. She didn't speak to the new students simply because she was way too shy to do so. Another one was Black Star. He stayed out of the conversations because he had fainted since his head had been hit again. Tsubaki stayed by his side because he still hasn't woken up.

Not a single student talked to Kreto simply because he declined every conversation. But he noticed that that had been a really bad idea. His cold personality caused everyone to speak to his master, what only caused more problems.

"Huuuuhh~~~ You don't know? Did something happen to them?" a girl asked, seeming very curious.

The new girl growled and looked at the girl annoyed "Like I said before, I don't fuckin-". She was stopped by the paw of her partner which was put over her mouth. The dog looked angrily at his meister and barked. "Didn't I tell you to behave well?"

The students around them watched as once again a fight (only yelling, no destruction) broke out.

Dr. Stein, who sat in front of the blackboard, had enough of this and clapped his hands loudly "Okay, students! Get back to your seats!"

Everyone did as they were told and each one of them settled down in their seats, waiting for further instruction. Only the two new students stood where they were, still glaring at each other.

Dr. Stein stood up and turned the screw in his head, what made the new girl stare at him. He took out the cigarette he was smoking and blew some smoke out before speaking up again. "You two new students come here and introduce yourselves to the class." He made a motion with his hands, showing them where to stand.

The girl and her weapon made their way in front of the blackboard and looked at their new classmates. "So, please start. By the way, I'll be your new homeroom teacher. My name's Franken Stein. You can call me Stein or Dr. Stein. I'm a scientist too." he added before letting them speak.

The girl and the dog looked at the now creepy face of their new teacher. When he said the word 'scientist' his mouth curved into a cracked up smile and his eyes went small. Seamed to be an insane scientist.

Kreto jumped on the table to make eye contact with the other students. He observed the class before looking at his meister, he winked his paw and the girl bent down. The dog whispered something in the girl's ear to which she rolled her eyes.

She straightened and inhaled deeply, like she did when she met her weapon in the other classroom. Then she exhaled again and a grin spread over her face. Suddenly the brunette slammed her foot next to her partner on the table and leaned one arm on her knee.

"Sup new classmates? My name's Tsukiko Rue Sesheta and I'm a meister. You better call me _Mistress Tsukiko _if ya don't want to be under my foot!" Tsukiko nearly ordered, her grin getting wider. "By the way, if somebody wants to fight, then that's fine with me. After all, I'll be the best fighter and meister of this school! Actually, I already am."

Kreto facepalmed (-pawed) at this introduction. He had even told her to NOT make a show out of this. But what could he do? She's like that and it would never be possible to change her. It never had been and it never would be possible.

The weapon sighed and turned from his meister to the class to see what their reactions were, and he was seriously surprised to see them not really taking what his master said serious.

He was a bit relieved, not that he cared about his partner's appearance. Remembering he was a new student too, he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hello. My name is Kreto and I'm a weapon. Because my meister's too busy with herself to tell you what kind of weapon she wields, I'll tell you. I'm a kind of weapon arsenal. I can transform in different assassin weapons but thanks to my training, I can change into many other weapons too."

"Woooooaaaah!" Some of the students, obviously weapons themselves, were amazed.

"Any questions?" Dr. Stein asked, looking interested himself.

A few boys and girls raised their hands. The teacher let a blonde girl in the third row ask first. She took her hand down and started to play with her hair. "Um, I want to ask Kreto something." she said, looking at the dog who nodded in response. "Um, how are you doing that? I mean, transforming into other weapons. Aren't you born as a specific one?"

"Well, actually yeah. But like I said before, I'm not only one weapon. But it's not like I can change into a complete different weapon than an assassin one. For an example, I can transform into a fighting stock and a dagger. I trained myself to change one part of my body into that stock and one into the dagger, so I can be used as a spear. But I can't transform into a hammer or anything that I'm not. The problem is, it takes some time to change into that form. Another problem is that your meister should learn how to use you like you are, so Tsukiko can't use my full potential. We only use this _'mixed' _weapon forms in emergencies." Kreto explained without taking a breath.

The girl nodded, still trying to take in and sort the information she just got. "Thank you…." She said quietly, looking more focused every second.

Kreto looked at his meister who pouted and looked elsewhere. _"I bet she's jealous because she doesn't get any attention even after her show"_ the dog sweatdropped.

"Ok, any more questions?", Dr. Stein asked again, now sitting in his wheel chair again and spinning around out of boredom.

Again a few hands rose but less than before. This time Stein let a rather tall boy with black hair speak. He smiled and looked at the new students. "Well, welcome to our school! I'm your class rep and if you need help, just ask me." the boy smiled kindly, the smile directed more at Tsukiko than Kreto. "Well, I want to ask Tsukiko something, if that's okay" he continued, now actually focusing on the brunette.

Tsukiko found this boy a bit suspicious. _"Hmm. Must be the 'popular guy' here. I bet he only is class rep because he plays with the girls" _the meister chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. She stared at him for one more moment before a grin, obviously her trademark, appeared on her face again. "Well, ask _anything _you want, _class rep_", she answered in a mocking voice.

"Then here I go!" the tall boy laughed, obviously not getting that the girl tried to annoy him. "I want to know where you got that scar." The boy pointed on his chest.

Tsukiko looked down and shoved her scarf out of the way. A scar was shown, going over her chest and disappearing in her shirt. Some 'OH_!_'s and '_Ah'_s echoed through the room. The girl let the scarf fall back in place.

The brunette assassin looked at the boy with her eyelids half closed. "Well, _class rep_, now I have two questions for _you_" she snarled the words in suspicion. "First, how did you know I had a scar here? It's almost invisible under the scarf".

The boy merely smiled at her and answered. "I'm also a meister and my specialty is observation. And my eyes are good therefore I'm a marksman."

Tsukiko let a 'tch' escape her mouth and she kept glaring at the boy.

"And second question?"

"What the ever fucking HELL were you looking at?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you me-" His eyes became wide and he went red as he noticed that the girl was pointing at her chest. "No...NO! IT'S N-NO-NOT LIK-KE TH-A-A-AT!" the tall class rep stuttered, his face red like a tomato.

The whole class laughed, including Tsukiko.

"Well, I t-think that's all you need to know for now" Dr. Stein said, he too giggling a bit. He pointed at the rows before them and said, "You can sit there in the fourth row."

Tsukiko and Kreto nodded and made their way to the seats.

"Then," the scientist stood up from his chair and turned to his students. "Let's begin class, everyone!"

"gaaaahhhh…..ugh…"

"Well, Black Star can relax for now."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Thank God first day's finally over!"

Tsukiko yawned as she and Kreto walked out of school. They were probably the last ones who left Shibusen because they had to stay longer to meet Shinigami and speak to all of the teachers.

"Stop whining," Kreto growled "even if we stayed long, we only had three hours of school today. Be happy we don't have longer."

Tsukiko pouted. "But Kreto, if we had longer, wouldn't that be something like afternoon lessons?" She looked down at her partner who had stopped some feet behind her.

The weapon sighed. "You know that six hours of school are the regular time, don't you?" He was proved the opposite when his meister froze, her eyes widening and her face pale.

"You…m-mea…" she stuttered out. Tsukiko clenched her fists and lifted her shoulders, inhaling much of air. Then she stood with her legs wide apart, nearly taking a fighting position, and shouted, "For real now? You didn't tell me about that!"

Kreto sweatdropped and scratched his ear. "So what?"

"You told me a FUCKING lie! I'm leaving school again!" she spat with a frown on her face.

Her weapon was getting annoyed too and barked "No, you won't. And you know why. Stop complaining already!"

Tsukiko relaxed and gave a frustrated sigh of defeat. "Yeah, yeah" she winked at her partner and made her way to the stairs.

"WAIT!"

The girl and the dog turned around, just to see a spiky bluehead and a tall girl run out of the school. "Hey, ain't that the guy I landed on this morning and his weapon?" the brunette whispered.

"Yeah. His name's Black Star and she's Tsubaki. He's also an assassin and she's different assassin weapons than me." Kreto answered, also not raising his voice too much.

The bluehead stopped a few feet away from them, Tsubaki just catching up to him. He folded his arms in front of his chest and gave the new students a mocking smile.

"Huh, finally found you" he said "I heard you are the best here? Sorry, but that's MY line. I came here to challenge ya! Not only to put ya in your place but also payback for this mornin'!" Black Star pointed at the bandage on his head.

Tsukiko laughed, clutching her stomach, and she answered "Well, why not? I would like to see ya losing against me." She looked down at Kreto who glanced at the school. He then looked up at his meister and gave her a refusing look. The female assassin sighed quietly and added "But we fight without our weapons. I don't want to crack your head open." The brunette snickered as she pointed at her head.

The bluehead looked a bit annoyed but began to grin shortly after.

Both assassins took a fighting position and stared at each other, not stopping to grin.

Then, at the crack of a branch, in less than a second they were in front of each other, already throwing punches at each other. Tsukiko landed a good hit on the bluehead right at the beginning but the blue assassin didn't show any sign of weakness. The brunette punched him in the stomach but Black Star just slammed his elbow into the space between her shoulder and her neck. She winced and stepped back.

Just now did she realize that he was taller than her. Tsukiko clenched her teeth and waited for another attack, but the bluehead didn't take a step forward. _"What is he up to? God damn it, I'm too tired for this shit"_. She had a hard time not letting her eyes shut close when it was already difficult to think. The brunette assassin didn't know why but since she was in Shinigami's room she felt way too tired. What did that Death Reaper do to her?

Tsukiko frowned, her grin disappearing from her face. She felt her left leg give in lightly and she couldn't stop it giving in. Black Star had to notice this because he rushed forward and took a swing. The brunette got a grip of herself and let her body fall slightly forward thus Black Star missed her, but he swirled around behind her and slammed both his fists into her back. A shockwave slammed the girl into the wall, the strong blow making the wall crack. She slit down the wall, not moving as she lay on the ground.

Tsubaki gasped and put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh no…why did he?...is she?" the weapon hushed her words in disbelieve. "Just wait". The girl looked down at Kreto who sat next to her.

He had gone to her side and had sat down next to her and she had thought it was to not get in the two assassins' way. He didn't say anything to her even when she greeted him and tried to ask him something; neither did his expression change throughout the fight.

Not even now did he seem bothered by the sight of his meister. Tsubaki removed her hands and uttered quietly "What? Aren't you worried?" Kreto hesitated but then said "There's no need for. You'll see."

Black Star snickered as the girl crashed into the wall but now he had to clutch his stomach. The place where the other assassin had crashed into had her body footprinted. When he finally calmed down he looked at the girl. She lay there, not moving at all. Was she even breathing? Black Star put one hand on his hip as he observed the girl. She isn't dead….or is she? No, there's no way. But the bluehead had hit her with his soul waves…

Black Star frowned. He had put his soul waves into that blow but something was off. The blow was way too WEAK. He actually was pissed at the moment when he had hit her, so he didn't care how strong she was hence he put all his might into this hit. Plus he put his soul waves into that hit. He admitted he didn't hit her well but she had to fly at LEAST through the wall. So why didn't she?

Everyone looked at the body as it twitched, a quiet groan escaping the still laying body. The girl moved her hands to her shoulders and slowly lifted her upper body. She began to shake and her hands clenched into fists.

"GyyyaaaaAAAHHHHH!" Tsukiko shot up with a cry and swirled around, her face an annoyed grimace.

The brunette assassin placed one hand on her back, her back curved and her knees kinked. She lifted her other hand and pointed at Black Star, the right side of her mouth twitching. "You lil' bastard will pay for this."

The bluehead grinned at the determination of the girl. He raised his hands and showed her to come at him. "Well, come here you lil' girl."

Black Star had to snort as the brunette's face got a slight of red. Of anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. But he thought it was damn hilarious, also did he think it was kind of cute, not that he would admit it.

Kreto sighed. He closed his eyes and faced downwards. He really didn't want to see this but when he heard Tsubaki giggling, he looked up again. The weapon sweatdropped and sighed heavy again.

His and the other weapon's meisters rolled over the ground, just fighting playfully and laughing hysterical the whole time. "God damn no…" Kreto uttered, releasing a breath. The other weapon giggled and smiled at him. "You must admit, this is funny and kind of cute." Tsubaki said between giggles.

"…okay, it kind of IS funny." Kreto admitted, kind of forcing himself to say that "but you know, this will take some time." The dog lay down, still watching the two assassins. The girl sat down next to him. To Kreto's surprise, she lifted him up and sat him down on her lap. He looked at her with his eyes a bit wide. She just smiled at him and ran her fingers though his fur. The dog let her do as she pleased. He couldn't blame her, after all he's a cute dog and it wasn't the first time girls did something like that.

Tsubaki laughed and said "Well, we should just watch them. It's more entertaining than studying anyways." Kreto nodded in agreement and added "Yeah, Tsukiko and I also have much to do but this is more relaxing. Also, they are just getting along well."

"Hehe." the girl smiled as she looked at the two meisters. Her smile went smaller when she noticed something. "Um, Kreto? What is Tsukiko doing?"

"What do you mean? She's just- Ah, she bit him."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tsukiko grinned widely at her way home, thinking of today's events. Not only did she just have a really enjoyable fight but she had also explored the whole school this morning. Not exactly the whole school, because of some barriers blocking a few hallways and rooms, but the most of it. Kreto got mad at her because of her disappearing but it was worth it.

After she had talked to all the teachers, the librarian, the caretaker of the school and the Death Scythe Spirit, she had made her way to Shinigami's room. The brunette thought the Death Room was an amazing place. The path leading to the center of the room had some kind of gates that had the blades of guillotines. The center, being a wide area, was some kind of desert with wood crosses everywhere, a platform in the middle where a big mirror was standing.

Shinigami had greeted her in a childish way, what Tsukiko thought was hilarious. They hadn't talked for too long before the Death Reaper had snapped his fingers a few times. The brunette assassin hadn't known what that was about but she knew that this damned movement was the cause of her sleepiness.

The only time the sleepiness had bothered her was when Black Star had attacked her. Luckily, he had missed her but he had aimed at her a second time, this time hitting her and putting his soul waves into the punch too. She had gotten pissed but somehow they hadn't started fighting for real again after she had recovered in a short time. It had been a more childish fight. Though, she had bit him because the bluehead had called her a lil' looser.

Tsukiko had to snicker as she remembered the face the other assassin after she had bitten him. Damn hilarious!

Kreto watched his meister the whole time. He didn't want her to get in touch with too much people but it seemed like she had a good time with Black Star, so he allowed it. Though her not ending laughing and giggling annoyed him, the dog was happy to see his meister that cheerful again. Even if she only showed her trademark smile, he knew she was unhappy with the way things were. Kreto feared she didn't even know her own sadness. He couldn't tell, not at all. He had been with her since her birth but this girl was a mystery to him.

In this part of the city the houses got less, so did the flats and hotels. Between every house and flat was a big gap where the grass was high. These gaps weren't only filled with weed but with many different flowers, each bright and another color.

Tsukiko sat down before one of these little fields and plucked some flowers. She searched through them and took a turquoise one and put it behind her ear. The turquoise just matched great with the bright green of her eyes. She might be a strong assassin but she was still a girl, meaning she could also like flowers.

They always make her think. It felt like flowers had to do something with her past but what was it again?

Suddenly an image rushed threw her head, appearing and disappearing in a split second.

"_What the hell? What was that?"_ the assassin thought, trying to get the image back again. Unexpectedly, a sharp pain built up in her chest. She clenched her shirt in her hand but not changing her expression. She didn't want Kreto to notice.

Tsukiko kept smiling, though she felt the pain getting stronger, piercing her heart.

The pain got less, though it didn't vanish completely, and she and her weapon went on. They arrived at a rather old one floor house, their home. They had found it empty and made it their home. Why paying bills for staying in a flat or hotel when you can live in a house for free? The small house even had running water but no electricity. Though it was leaky, it was a beautiful place to live in.

They entered the house, coming into a small hallway. On the right were three doors, one having a hole on the top left corner. Left to the entrance was a locker where the meister put her shoes in. She went on barefooted and entered the only door on the left side of the hallway. Kreto went in the room with the damaged door, closing it after entering it. After some time he got out again with a pan in his mouth, making his way to the room that Tsukiko had entered.

"Ah! You got the frying pan!" Tsukiko exclaimed just when Kreto had entered the room. They were in the kitchen. A big wooden table was standing in the left corner of the room, four chairs standing around it. A window next to the table brought in the dim light from outside, showing the street they just came from. On the opposite side of the room were an oven, a stove, a sink and a fridge. Above was a small wall case, carrying all the spices, and herbs in every color were hanging on the wall next to the case.

A light blue door was on the opposite side of the room than the other door. Across the door was written 'WASHROOM' in dark blue letters.

Kreto handed her the pan and went to the table, jumping on a chair and laying down. "So~~ Whataya want?" Tsukiko chirped. She turned to the dog and waited for an answer. Kreto didn't say anything for a while before answering. "Don't know. Just make something."

He knew he would regret it later for letting his meister cook. She could be a good cook but the most time it just tasted horrible. The only reason he let her cook and she herself wanted to cook was that she was in a good mood. She wouldn't be noisy, so why bother her?

"Then~~~" the assassin pursed her lips and thought. "I'll make pancakes!"

"We don't have milk."

"Then I'll do fried eggs!"

"Don't have eggs."

"…How about meet"

"None here."

Tsukiko had a defeated expression on her face as she sat down on the table. "Then what should we eat?" she asked, her stomach growling loudly. Kreto's stomach too growled but not as loudly as the girl's one, so he made a suggestion. "Why don't we have some rice? In the storage room is enough and you could use the spi-" Kreto couldn't even finish his sentence because the brunette was already gone to the storage room with the damaged door.

"I knew you would agree with that." The dog sighed. "After all, it's your favorite food."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) ( -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)( -)(-)

In the dark alleys of Death City were Black Star and Tsubaki, making their way home. The weapon giggled every few seconds because of her meister's behavior. The bluehead made many grimaces, obviously thinking about something. The faces were really funny but the thing that topped that all was when the blue assassin ran into a lamp post. Tsubaki started laughing, clutching her belly after some time. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she hardly getting air.

But Black Star didn't even notice. He was too focused on the fight he had had with Tsukiko. He grinned a few times because the girl was just hilarious but there was one thing that concerned him. Actually, it pissed him off.

That one punch with his soul waves he landed on the brunette was way too weak. Why didn't she crash through the wall? How did she stay uninjured?

Many questions raced through Black Star's head but he didn't find a solution. He gripped his blue spiky hair and started to pull. It was just so confusing!

Then it struck him. She couldn't possibly have the same ability like Dr. Stein…..or could she? Yes, that's the solution! She could nullify his soul waves when she matches her soul waves with his! That had to be it!

Black Star grinned deviously, knowing the new girl's secret could come in handy.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Whew~ Finally finished!  
**

**Kreto:Why are you tired? It's not that long.  
**

**SHUDDAP! I'm not English, so it's harder for me than ya think...but srsly, Kreto~~~ *starts grinning*  
**

**Kreto: ...What the hell's that creepy face?  
**

**Hehehe~~~ You totally fell for Tsubaki~~~  
**

**Kreto: Like hell I did. Brat, I'm a DOG.  
**

**So what? And stop calling me bart!  
**

**Kreto: I'm calling you brat, not bart.  
**

**...You're never gonna be my asisstant here.  
**

**Kreto: You spelled assistant wrong.  
**

**Gimme a Break! Well, hope ya like the story!  
**

**Kreto: Who would like that?...  
**

***takes out knive*  
**


End file.
